


A Lonely Person

by BadassBAP



Category: NXT
Genre: Adrian Neville - Freeform, Kassius Ohno, Kota Ibushi - Freeform, Kyle O'Reilly - Freeform, M/M, Ricochet - Freeform, mafia boss aleister, teacher Bobby Fish, tommaso and johnny are around 20 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassBAP/pseuds/BadassBAP
Summary: Fate brings Johnny and Tommaso close. But Tommaso is not the good guy he looks, he's working for a mafia, instead Johnny is a college boy who falls in love.(the story is good, I'm just bad at summaries)





	A Lonely Person

**Author's Note:**

> They're around their 20' here. Hope you enjoy~  
> The plot is amazing, sorry if I'm not such a good author.

Johnny was in his last year of university. He was studying History the lesson he enjoyed the most. He had left his hometown, so he was living alone in the city. He didn't have many friends, only some guys were talking to him good, trying to be friendly. 

The last hour finished, the main teacher, Bobby Fish said with a good guy smirk "Well guys. Take it easy, but work hard. Goodbye". Johnny was holding the books in his hands, not all fitting in his bag. Kyle walked next to him "Oh man! It's so hard!", the other had no time to answer, as Adrian and Kota came "What's up?" said the Japanese. Kyle started complaining to them too, this time Adrian responding "Oh stop whining!" all of them laughed, while Kyle threw his shoulders down. 

Their ways separated, Johnny kept a small smirk on his face, while walking home, still thinking about his friends. He heard a loud thumb, immediately turning to see. It was an old man, the apple bag had fallen down. Johnny run to the man "Sir, you need held?", the old man nodded. The boy left his bag on the side, leaving the books on the top of it, he raised the bag, placing it on the man's counter "You need anything, sir?", the stranger shook his head "No. Thanks a lot, my boy" with that Johnny smiled widely walking away. The man stopped him "Hey. Take one" he handed him an apple, making the boy feel grateful "Thank you, sir. Have a nice day" with that he went out of the almost half broken house. 

He took his bag and books, walking faster home as he noticed the grey clouds were getting darker and the wind was becoming colder. He was half way when heavy rain started strongly pouring down. He quickly ran under a tent of a restaurant, waiting it to stop. 

He watched the rain, slowly turning his head noticing a bald, tough looking guy. The man glanced at him making him look down shyly. The stranger took out his cigarette, placing between his lips as he searched for a lighter. 

He realized that he didn't have one, looking at Johnny who was tightly hugging his books "Hey kid, do you have a lighter?", the younger looked at him with wide eyes "Eh...no sir". The man chuckled finding him cute "Sir? I'm not that old, come on" he jokes, making Johnny laugh shyly "What's your name?". The other froze for a moment, but responded "I'm Johnny", the other kept a smirk, approaching for a handshake "I'm Tommaso". They shook hands, and Tommaso had to admit that he couldn't take his eyes off Johnny.

The rain seemed to slow down, Tommaso looked at the younger "From what I understand you're new in the town, because you're not wearing a jacket at this month..." Johnny puffed his cheeks, shrugging "...I got another jacket under my leather. I'll give it to you..." he started taking off his jackets "...give it back when we meet again" with that he handed it to him. 

Johnny was amazed by the generous action. Before having time to react a man from a car called Tommaso. The guy turned to him "Bye Johnny" with that he winked at him, walking towards the car. The younger tried to speak "When will I see you again?" but obviously the older didn't hear him. 

Johnny arrived home, quickly taking an extra hot shower. When he came out his eyes fell on the jacket, he took it in his hands, feeling it, smelling its heavy cologne mixed with smoke. He looked outside the softly pouring rain, thinking about Tommaso. 

One week passed, luckily it was Saturday. Johnny decided to go grocery shopping, wanting to be healthy and have energy for studying. As he was looking at the oranges, he heard a loud whistle, raising his head curiously.

His face lightened when he saw Tommaso. The older had a small smirk, approaching him "What is Johnny doing here?", the younger tried to hide his excitement "I'm just looking at some vegetables and fruits. You?". Tommaso raised his eyebrows in irony "To buy a t-shirt" said teasing the younger. Johnny chuckled shyly, feeling stupid, instead Tommaso ruffled his hair "I'm teasing you kid".

They shopped together. When they headed out, Tommaso said playfully "Where's my jacket?", the younger jumped on his spot "Oh yeah! It's in my house, you want me to bring it?". The older closed his eyes for a quick moment in annoyance "Relax. I just hoped you were wearing it", this made Johnny blush. The older put his hands in his pant pockets "So, let's go to your house and take it", the younger's eyes widened.

Johnny invited him inside, sitting him on the couch. Tommaso didn't really care about the jacket, he just wanted to know where does the younger live. His eyes fell on some history books, he frowned his eyebrows taking one in his hand. That moment Johnny came out "Bad news, I put your jacket in the washing machine and now it's drying. I can put it on the heater if you want?" suggested the younger. The older ignored "You like History?", the other smiled "Yes I do. I find it interesting" he shrugged.

Tommaso popped his eyebrows, letting the book back on the coffee table. He stood up, taking a better look of the house, but Johnny spoke "What's your favorite subject?", the other's looked at him directly in the eyes "I hate all subjects equally. So, I'm hungry. Let's eat something", Johnny nodded "Oh yeah of course".

Tommaso sat on the chair, while Johnny was looking what to cook "So, what you want to eat, Tommaso?", the other shot him a dirty look before chuckling. The younger raised his eyebrows "Alright, my choice then". Johnny made a quick food, yet it satisfied both of them. 

Tommaso cleared his mouth with a tissue "You're a great cook. Hope to find a partner that cooks like you" with that he took a sip from his drink. Johnny froze, he was gay and he didn't like these types of referrings and most if the other isn't.

The older clicked his fingers "You alright, Johnny boy?", the younger chuckled sweetly "Ehm? Johnny boy?" he shook his head "I like that". Tommaso stood up "Gotta go, Johnny boy. Hope to see you again", the younger walked him towards the door. Before opening Tommaso said "Call me weird or freak, but can you give me your number?", Johnny blushed "M-my number...yeah, sure...why not?!", the older raised his eyebrows "So...? Will you?". Johnny quickly took out his phone "Oh yeah right..." with that he saying it. 

Tommaso hugged him "See ya, Johnny boy" with that he broke the hug, softly hitting his index finger on the other's nose. Johnny blushed once again, instead the older opened the door and walked out. Johnny was standing at the door, watching Tommaso walking away. Suddenly, some guys called his name, making him stop walking. Johnny could feel the mood change and the tension. The guys looked towards him, also Tommaso looking at him with the edge of his eye. Before he could do anything all of them left together. He just hoped everything was under control.

Some days passed, yet Tommaso hadn't written or talked to him. Time passed quickly in class, as Johnny was daydreaming about Tommaso. He walked home, cursing when he realized it would rain again. It started raining much, he was hugging himself, while walking. He was thinking the first time he met Tommaso. 

Suddenly an umbrella covered him from the rain, confused he looked to see the older "Tommaso!" he sounded more excited than he should. The older smirked "Surprise!", the younger blushed, looking down as he kept walking "You didn't write me", the older kept silence. The sound of rain hitting the umbrella calmed both of them "I had no time. Are you sad?", the younger chuckled "Sad? No, I'm used of being unwanted". 

Silence.

Tommaso passed his hand over the other's shoulder "Relax Johnny. I wouldn't forget you". Somehow the younger felt safe in his strong arms. He took him home "See you, Johnny", the other slightly shook his head "You always say that" his voice quiet. Tommaso raised the other's face from his jaw "Hey, relax. I had many things to do. I'll text you" with that he ruffled his hair, making Johnny giggle.

 

Tommaso started walking backwards, winking at him before turning to leave. Johnny was in love, he knew it. Everything the other did made him shy, blush and his heart beat fast.

It was night, he finished his shower, hanging Tommaso's jacket out of his wardrobe. He wore his pajamas when a message came. He frowned his eyebrows, wondering what did his friends want now. He froze for a quick moment when he saw a number and not a name, he opened it, still confused 'It's cold tonight, so stay warmly, Johnny boy', this made the younger giggle and reply 'You too Tommaso' he also put a blushing emoji in the end. He started drying his hair, the smile not leaving his face. He decided to text again 'So, what are you doing?', he bit his lower lip, impatiently waiting for his answer.

One hour passed. Two. Two and half. His sad eyes fell on the clock, 00:15, he shook his head, laying completely on the bed. He felt so stupid that he even thought Tommaso would care. He was right when he said he is unwanted. 

Meanwhile, Tommaso saw Johnny's message and immediately a smirk had formed on his face. Unfortunately, the loud bangings on the door didn't let him. He angrily opened "What?", it was Adam with his usual mischievous smirk "Boss wants to see you. Now!", Tommaso hissed following his partner.

The way was long, so the older spoke "Do you know what he wants?", Adam shrugged, glancing at him "I don't know, Tommaso. Probably, because today you had to transfer the male prostitutes along with Ricochet and Roderick". Tommaso silently cursed "Damn it!" he had completely forgotten about it, Adam chuckled "How could you remember? You're too busy with Johnny, aren't ya?", Tommaso spoke angrily "Leave Johnny out of this?". Adam chuckled sharply "Why? Am I wrong Ciampa? This boy got you in trouble and now you're gonna get him in trouble too". Tommaso crashed his fist, cursing more.

They arrived at the place, walking down the hallways, seeing all the members looking at him blankly. Kassius passed next to him "You're in trouble", the other abruptly answered "I know" he walked faster towards the office. Adam knocked "It's me, sir. I brought him", he waited a bit for a response "Come in". 

The office was all dark, with some candles that made the unknown signs on the wall visible. Adam closed the door, as Tommaso had stepped in "You asked to see me, Aleister". Velvteen, the boss' boyfriend was sitting on his lap, shooting him an ironic look, which Tommaso tried hard to ignore. Aleister spoke "You had a job to do, that you didn't. Why?", Tommaso scratched his eyebrow with his thumb "I...ehm...I forgot". Velveteen stood from the older's hug, standing next to him. 

Aleister leaned forward "That's not an excuse, Ciampa. Are you seeing someone?", the other shook his head "No, I'm not". Aleister nodded "Then, who's Johnny Gargano?", Tommaso closed his eyes taking a deep breath "He has nothing to do with it". The other frowned his eyebrows "Nothing? What about the job, Tommaso? Transferring male prostitutes gives a lot of money to our mafia and we almost failed".

The other raised a finger, saying kinda playfully "Almost...", this angered Aleister more. He slammed his palm on the desk, standing up "You think I'm playing, Tommaso? Get out of my office". The other raised his hands for a quick moment, walking away. As he opened the door to leave, he heard the other saying calmly "Let's see who will be laughing in the end", Tommaso frowned his face in anger, leaving the room without looking back. 

Tommaso tried to keep his distance from Johnny, knowing that his mafia has targeted him. But he couldn't. Already one month had passed and it was killing him. He decided to find Johnny again. He knew where to meet him, the usual street where Johnny was walking after school.

He was waiting in an alley until he saw Johnny passing, his head lowered, obviously deep in his thoughts. He did two loud steps "Johnny...", the other turned to look. His face showing his surprise "T-Tommaso?". The other apologetically said "Let me walk you home", the younger shook his head "You don't owe me anything, Tommaso. You don't need to show me your pity, you can leave me if you want" he sounded more sad than angry. Tommaso passed his hand on his head "Shut up, Johnny! Just let me explain you home". 

They had a quiet walk, none of them knowing what to say. As they arrived, Johnny asked "Wanna eat something?" his voice silent, Tommaso chuckled ruffled his hair "Yes cutie". 

They ate with much appetite, both quickly finishing. Tommaso could understand that the younger was feeling awkward, because he was avoiding to look at him. He softly touched his wrist "Can I tell you everything?", the younger's eyes widened, following the other in the living room. 

They were silent for a moment "My mother is in coma...that's why I disappeared". Lie. How could he say the truth anyway? He would lose Johnny if he told him the real reason. Johnny was in complete shock, he felt so stupid. He was so drama, while Tommaso was being through so many. 

He bit his lower lip "I...I'm so sorry, Tommaso. I didn't...I overreacted..." he didn't know what to say. Tommaso cut him off "It's alright, Johnny. I'm not accusing you, it was was about time to tell you". Johnny hugged tightly "I'm always here for you" he mumbled. Tommaso felt warmth, not only on the outside, but for the first time in his life on the inside.

Tommaso's eyes fell on a game "Is this WWE 2K19?", the younger turned to look at the disc for a moment, simply answering "Yup", the older squished Johnny's face "Let's play, boy". The younger was looking at him with wide eyes "Alright". They started playing for hours, not caring about anything. Tommaso ignored all the calls, too busy on wanting to win the other. 

Time passed quickly, it was already night. Tommaso stretch on his seat "Ah! It's late", the younger looked down in disappointment "Yeah, right. Go take care of your mother". The other frowned his eyebrows "Of who?", Johnny abruptly answered "Your mother, man. You told me she's in coma", Tommaso raised his eyebrows "Ah yes! But let's eat first". They stood up, walking towards the kitchen "How could forget, you idiot?!" said Johnny playfully, while Tommaso responded "I can't think right when I'm hungry", making the younger laugh and shake his head.

What was making Johnny sad was that he knew that the other would disappear again. It was like a knife in his heart, matching with someone so much, but losing him through his fingertips.

They finished eating, Tommaso could understand that something was wrong with Johnny "What is it, Johnny?!", the younger stood up, taking their plates "Nothing" he mumbled. This time, the older cornered him on the sink "I wanna know", the younger looked on the side, trying to gain courage "I know you'll disappear again...I know I sound selfish, but I hate it. We're so good together and then you disappear for so long and..." more words weren't coming out of his mouth. Tommaso cupped his face, making eye contact "Relax Johnny. You take things too personally. I'll try to contact you sooner this time". The other puffed his cheek, shrugging "I trust you" with that Tommaso smiled, kissing his forehead. That night the males wrote endless messages.

It was around 06:00 in the morning when loud bangings were heard, Tommaso groaned, stomping towards it. He abruptly opened "What the fuck you want?!". Adam titled his head, smiling widely without showing his teeth. That moment 4 big muscled men grabbed him from his arm taking him with them. They put a bag on his head, as they threw him in the black van.

They quickly arrived in an abandoned parking lot, Aleister was standing there, anger drawn on his face. The men made Tommaso kneel, now the boss quickly approached him slapping him hard across the face, causing the corner of his lower lip to bleed "Are you fucking with me, Ciampa?! Didn't you get all the calls from yesterday?! You didn't sell the guns to Scurll & they stole some drugs? You know how much money these are?!".

Tommaso hissed "Alright, I'm sorry. It won't happen again I promise", disgust appeared on Aleister's face "You've said that before. Maybe I should cut some of your fingers or sell your organs. What's better, Tommaso?!". The other looked down, understanding his mistake, yet scared to take his punishment. Aleister broke the silence "Take him away" with that he turned his back and left along with Velveteen. They threw Tommaso out, making him realise in the bad situation he was. He only wished Johnny was fine.

It was night, Tommaso was home, not wanting to talk to anyone. Suddenly, his phone started ringing, he frowned his eyebrows when he saw Johnny's name. He answered "Hey Johnny", he could hear muffles from the other line "Hello Ciampa" it was Adam. Tommaso sat up "Don't touch him! Where are you?", the other chuckled "At his house. Come now!" with that he hang up. Tommaso put on his jacket and boots, running to Johnny's house. 

The door was slightly open, there were the same 4 men with Adam who still had a mischievous smirk "Tommaso! Here's your weakness" he looked at Johnny, who had a man's palm over his mouth. Tommaso closed the door, stepping some steps closer "Please, Johnny has nothing to do with it. Let him go", Adam frowned his eyebrows, tilting his head "Nothing? Nothing?! Shut up, Tommaso! Stop thinking that we're dumb..." he turned to the men "...bend him over". The men bend Johnny over the table, one standing behind him almost touching him. 

Tommaso's eyes shot open from anger "Don't touch him!" he sounded too threatening. Adam chuckled "What? You wanna be the only one that touches him...go ahead". Tommaso gulped, he always wanted to touch Johnny. He wanted to be his first. He stood behind the bended guy "May I do it, Johnny?", the other only turned his head "No! What's happening? Who are they?", Tommaso shakily exhaled, not answering.

Adam interfered "We, sweetheart, are bad bad men. People that hurt victims like you and Tommaso is one of us", Johnny was in complete shock "And your mother...", Adam interrupted him by an abrupt laugh "Mother? Tommaso was an orphan from the streets that our boss's father took before he died".

Johnny felt betrayed. All these were lies. He felt like he lost earth under his feet. Tommaso didn't dare to look up at him too ashamed to do so. Johnny tried to gain courage "Is it true, Tommaso?", the other looked at him in the eyes "Yes, I...I lied...to you" words barely coming out of his mouth.

Silence.

Adam started clapping "Amazing! Amazing! Now...let's get to the point" he took out his gun pointing coldly at Tommaso, slowly turning it to Johnny. Tommaso exhaled "Please...don't hurt him" his words weakly coming out. Adam ordered "Bend him over and fuck him or they do it", Tommaso shook his head "No, no. Please let Johnny out of this...please". Adam frowned his eyebrows in fake sadness "Oh so sad...he's the problem Ciampa! He's the one that made you weak! Where is the Sicilian psychopath, huh?" he exhaled sharply "I don't have the whole night, Ciampa. Do it! Do it!".

Tommaso abruptly grabbed Johnny's head pinning him with his face on the table. He started unbuckling his belt "Forgive me Johnny", instead the other started resisting "Get off me! Don't touch me!". Adam held Johnny's wrists across the table "Relax Johnny, it's just a dick" with that he giggled ironically.

Tommaso pulled down Johnny's pants and underwear, making the younger let out a cry "Don't do it, Tommaso. Please", but this didn't stop the older. He slowly started inserting him, making the younger cry louder at every inch getting inside him. Soon, he was fully inside him "I'm sorry, Johnny" with that he started moving, making the other cry out loudly.

Tommaso enjoyed the moment too much, even though he acted like he was sorry. He wanted to do it with Johnny from the beginning, but the other was a shy person, so he had to approach him first. He imagined their first time sweet, because Johnny was the one that taught him feelings, except anger and hatred.

He started slamming harder inside him each time, the skin slapping echoing in the living room. Johnny's moans were exactly how Tommaso had imagined them, sweet and addictive. The older threw his head back, tightening his grip on the younger's hips, making him understand that he was close. Some thrusts more and he finished inside the younger with a loud groan.

The other started walking out "Good job, Ciampa. You gave him a good first time" mocked Adam, making all the men laugh. Tommaso slowly took himself out, trying to hold Johnny from not falling down hard. The younger slapped his hand, sitting himself sidely on the floor. Tommaso sat next to him. The cold aura ruled the place. 

The older opened his mouth to speak "Johnny, I..." he couldn't continue as the older said "What hurt me the most was...was that everything was a lie" he shook his head, as tears started running down his face again "Did I ever really knew you?". Tears started running on Tommaso's face "I'm sorry. I'm so..." he couldn't continue as the sobs didn't let him.

Some time passed, Tommaso wiped his tears "I...you should shower...I...", Johnny abruptly spoke "I get it. Just help me stand up". They both showered together, Tommaso cleaning Johnny softly, not wanting to hurt him more.

That night, when Tommaso left the younger's house he planned for his revenge. He wouldn't let it go like this. He would make Aleister pay.

The mafia didn't contact him the next few days, ensuring Tommaso that they will kill him in a matter of time. So he trained hard, wanting to kill most of them. Some more days passed and he knew they would come.

It was midnight, he was hiding somewhere in his house, when the lock on the front door broke silently. He could understand from the weight that were at least 3 men. 

When he felt one's steps closer he jumped from the hiding spot, grabbing his gun and shooting him on the head, the other came on his view. He locked him in a chokehold, shooting his head from the side.

He walked on his living room, still with slow silent steps. Adam was there, clueless looking around the place. When Tommaso was closer, he did one loud step, catching the other's attention "Did you kill him...". He turned to look, thinking that he was his men.

His eyes shot open when he saw Tommaso, the other crashed the back of his gun on Adam's mouth, causing it to bleed. He took his gun, throwing it across the room. Adam gestured him to stop, instead Tommaso grabbed his head, hitting him with his knee continuously. Now, Adam was bleeding from his eyebrow too "Stop..." he barely said. Tommaso was looking at him in disgust, grabbing the collar of his shirt "Take me to...Velveteen", the younger was surprised. Tommaso pointed the gun at his head "Now!" with that they got in the car.

It didn't take long to arrive, Velveteen was probably sleeping "Just accept your fate...", Tommaso shot him an angry look "Shut the fuck up, before I shoot your mouth", this indeed made Adam stop talking. Tommaso took a vaccine from the side of his leg, stabbing it on Adam's neck "Relax, it's just for sleeping" he smirked mischievously, while the younger shot him an angry look, before falling asleep.

He tied Adam's legs and wrists, letting him inside the forest that was around Velveteen's house. He exhaled, hacking the kitchen's door. He walked towards the other's room, only seeing a bodyguard sleeping on the couch.

He went in the victim's room standing next to the younger's bed, he put the gun on his forehead. The other opened his eyes widely, thinking that he was about to get killed "Don't try to escape. I just need you for a quick job" with that Velveteen slowly stood up, wearing his shoes.

He took him in a abandoned old place he only knew, tying him on a chair "You're doing a big mistake, Ciampa". The older finished tying him "I know, but I'm all in, not caring if I die, because I lost the person I've ever loved". Velveteen understood the other's situation, same happened to him when the mafia kidnapped him at the age of 17, forcing him to be with Aleister. Luckily, Aleister never forced him into anything, only trying to give him a good time and life.

He came out of his thoughts when he saw Tommaso clicking his fingers "Hey. I'll close your mouth and you try to look sad, alright?", the younger didn't respond, so the older continued "Alright?". Velveteen abruptly answered "Just do it! Uf! I'll help you", the older's eyes widened in both surprise and excitement.

Velveteen knew that they picked Tommaso from the streets when he was young, they had the same life in different way. Tommaso taped the younger's mouth, while Velveteen let fake tears fall. Tommaso started recording "You want him alive, Aleister? Let me leave the mafia and leave Johnny alone or else you'll never see him again" he closed the video, sending it along with place and date.

He looked at Velveteen, who looked bored "Thanks..." he was unsure, taking the tape out of his mouth. Velveteen looked at him "Untie me", the older raised his eyebrows "I can't...you may esc..." he couldn't continue because the younger almost screamed "Untie me, you idiot! I'm trying to help you here!". Tommaso rolled his eyes, untying the younger.

Next night, they went on a cliff. Velveteen had his wrists tied behind his back. Aleister indeed went alone, showing how desperately he wanted his boyfriend back. Tommaso smirked, making the boss frown his face in disgust "It wasn't Velveteen's fault. Let him go", Tommaso bitterly chuckled "So wasn't Johnny's, you son of a bitch! How would you react if I cut his throat, huh?!" with that he put a big silver knife on the victim's neck. Aleister let his hands in the air "Alright alright. I'll leave you and Johnny alone. Just give me Velveteen", the other shook his head "Why should I believe you, Aleister? I don't believe you!" he screamed the last sentence, pressing the knife harder on the victim's neck.

Aleister did one step closer "No! Not him! Kill me", the other said through his teeth "That's what I told you about Johnny, but you...you still made me hurt him". A tear left Aleister's eye "Give him back...I promise I'll leave both of you...please". Tommaso's vision got blurry from the tears that threatened to fall, he wiped one that fell quickly.

They started approaching each other, inches away. Tommaso threw Velveteen on the other, immediately Aleister hugging his boyfriend. Tommaso found his chance, stabbing Aleister close to the ribs, causing Velveteen to fall down. The two were face to face, Tommaso said through his teeth "That's for Johnny" the other was looking at him in disgust and pain. He took the knife out, making Aleister let out a quick loud sound, falling down.

Tommaso found his chance to drive away. He went to Johnny, banging his door, wishing the other wasn't asleep or anything. The younger opened with frowned eyebrows, Tommaso spoke before the other could "We need to go! They're coming after me and they're going to harm you! Come with me now!". Johnny looked like he was spacing, making the other lose his patience "Please Johnny. We need to go". The younger shrugged "It doesn't matter anymore", his calmness was driving Tommaso crazy. He took Johnny over his shoulder, taking the younger's keys. He let him on the seat next to him "Let me go! Ah Tommaso!" the older started driving, locking the doors.

He took him in a well hidden motel, near the woods. There was only one room left, causing them to sleep in the same bed. Johnny sat on the bed, looking at him angrily "I'll explain everything...".

Aleister woke up in the hospital, many of his men asleep on chairs, except Velveteen who was holding his hand. The younger woke up, seeing Aleister looking around him "This bastard..." he knew his father made Tommaso one of the best killers in the mafia. The other had stabbed him only to injure him and not kill. 

Velveteen caressed the patient's hand "Let him go, baby. Come on, enough. You hurt him, he hurt you. Let's stop this before things get worse". Aleister looked up at the ceiling "I can't...we're a mafia, Velveteen" the younger made him look at him "If you continue chasing Ciampa I'm gonna hate you" he knew he sounded like a stubborn child, but he would do anything to make it stop. Aleister passed his hand on his face "Damn it! Alright, but only for you", Velveteen smiled widely, kissing his cheek "Thank you baby".

Johnny and Tommaso lived away until all the situation would be forgotten. They never turned back, only for stopping university and taking some of their clothes. They lived somewhere close to the beach, where nobody was walking there.

Tommaso woke up, seeing Johnny looking at the sea. He approached him, not getting too close, because the other turned around "Let's forget it all. Let's...let's act like all these never happened" his eyes got watery, but chuckled trying to throw his pain away "I'm Johnny Gargano" he reached for a handshake. A small smirk formed on the older's face "I'm Tommaso Ciampa. Nice to meet you, Johnny". This was a new beginning, they knew they can't erase or forget all that happened, but they wanted to start a new life together.


End file.
